Getting the Band Back Together
by raqi94
Summary: Sarah and the boys are back and ready to take on whatever challenges come their way. Sequel to A Girl and Her Guitar
1. Chapter 1

**We're Getting the Band Back Together!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **So… We are starting before the end of the first story but right after Sarah comes back with the boys to the bunker.**

 _ **Previously on A Girl and Her Guitar…**_ _  
"You cook? Am I going to be able to eat your food without dying?" I asked._

" _Oh sweetheart, you have no idea how amazing I am." He said kissing my forehead before walking out of the room._

 _I stood there for a few moments trying to fight off the smile that was growing on my face. I went back to unpacking and still couldn't stop it._

* * *

Dean was right. He could cook. We ate in the library because Sam had some research he wanted to start and I didn't feel like leaving him out of the party. Plus, this would make it easier for us to catch up. I had heard from some other hunters about their adventures but it was always better to get the story from the source.

"So, Sam was possessed by an angel, who is still out there and helping some Metatron guy. This guy is also the scribe of God. A Knight of Hell is after you guys and you're working with Crowley, of all people, demons, whatever…. You're working with him to stop this bitch and Cas was human but is not fully back to angel status." I said still trying to soak in everything they had told me had happened. "Did I get everything?"

"So you're going to skip over the Leviathan and closing hell part of the story?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Well, y'all solved the Leviathan problem, you're back from purgatory, and you chose Sam over closing the gates of hell, wise choice by the way… But now some all powerful demon chick is trying to take over hell and the whole world. Then there's that asshole that made the angel who was inside Sam his bitch and had said angel kill your friend Kevin, and this scribe guy also made the angels fall and fight each other. So, I think we should focus on the Knight of Hell bitch and this guy trying to play God." I said with a sigh and running a hand through my hair. I soon chuckled when something else popped into my head. "I guess the good news is that Cas has a pimpmobile."

"I don't get how that's good news." Sam said.

"It's just funny to think about Cas driving a tricked out pimpmobile. C'mon, an angel driving a pimp's car." I said while laughing lightly. Sam just rolled his eyes at me trying to hide the small smile on his face.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Sam said while pushing out of his chair. He ruffled my hair as he walked past. "Goodnight, Sarah."

"Night, Sammy." I said with a smile and fixing my hair. I then turned to Dean to see him with a serious look on his face. "I know that face."

"What face?" Dean asked trying to change his expression.

"That's the 'I'm pissed at my brother but I'm trying not to show it because someone else is here.' look." I said scooting closer and staring him right in the eyes. I think he picked up that I wanted to know what was going on with the brothers.

"He's pissed that I tricked him and had Gadreel possess him. He said he was prepared to die and that I was being selfish." Dean said with a sigh.

"Because he wouldn't have done the same."

"He said that if the situation was reversed that he wouldn't have done it."

"You know he doesn't mean that. You're Winchesters. It's kind of your thing to bring each other back from the dead or wherever else the other has ended up."

"Yeah, well, he seemed pretty serious." Dean said with a scowl on his face and taking a gulp of his beer.

"Well, even if he is serious now, I think he'll change his mind if something does happen." I said with a soft smile and placing a reassuring hand on one of Dean's. "Like I said, it's the Winchester way."

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair with his free hand. He finished off his beer and looked at our hands. I started to move mine away when I noticed that I had left it there longer than I had anticipated. However, Dean turned his over and stopped me causing me to look up at him.

"How do you do it?" He asked with a small smirk but his eyes held a bit of sadness.

"Do what?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I get this sense of 'everything is going to be okay' whenever we talk like this. You always just seem so sure that things will be okay too. I don't know how you can do that."

"Well, we live in a world of darkness and monsters. Trust me... I have a really hard time trying to find the light at the end of the tunnel. However, I just try to not let it show. But one thought always crosses my mind when I feel like things have turned to shit…. 'When you think you are having a hard time or your life sucks, just remember that there is someone that has it worse off than you.' For example, we kill monsters to save people. The people that die because of these monsters definitely have it worse off than me." I said with a small smile that held mostly sadness in it.

"I guess you're right. But most of them don't have a Knight of Hell coming after their ass." Dean said.

"True… I'll give ya that." I said with a sigh pulling my hand free and running it through my hair. "But hey… Just remember, if you need to talk, know that I'm here and…"

"And you make a mean Angry Moon." He said with a chuckle and a small smile. "Don't worry. I know where to find you now. Took two years but I'm happy to have you around again…"

"Well, I'm glad you remember my catch phrase then." I said before yawning. "Alright, I think I'm going to head to bed too. Wish me luck."

"With what?"

"This place if freakin' huge. I'll be lucky if I don't get lost in this damn thing." I said laughing. "Shit, I might even text you in the middle of the night if I get lost trying to find the bathroom or something."

"Fine." He said with a fake pout and sigh. "But I'm not holding your hand."

"Dude… I'm asking for directions not for someone to help me pee. Anyways, I may not even need your help getting around. We'll see though." I said faking annoyance before letting out another yawn. "But seriously, I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

 **Welcome to the sequel! I know I said at the very end of the first one that this would be published more around New Year's but some harsh and unexpected life and school things have gotten in the way. I still have a few more chapters to finish and it may take me a bit of time but I will finish this story. I promise not to leave y'all hanging but bear with me. :]  
** **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N- I do not own Supernatural.**

"Morning boys." I said walking into the library where the boys were talking about what I was guessing to be a potential case. "What's going on?"

"I found a case." Dean said with a stoic face.

"Awesome. I'll go grab my stuff."

"Me too." Sam said getting up quickly.

"Dean, were you originally planning on doing this case on your own?" I asked once Sam brushed past me.

"Just go get your stuff. I'll meet you in the garage." He said quickly picking up his stuff and walking away. I did as he said because I knew that I had 15 minutes to get ready if I was lucky.

* * *

"So, where are we heading?" I asked getting in the back seat of Dean's Baby.

"Springdale, Washington." Dean said letting Sam then take over to explain the case.

"A teenage girl, Casey Miles, was taking pictures in her room and she called 911 saying that a mysterious figure was showing up in the background of her pictures. Her mom found her with her throat sliced in the closet."

"Sounds like our kind of weird."

"That's why we're going to check it out." Dean said.

"There's no need to be sassy, Mr. Winchester." I said reaching up and tugging on his cheek slightly. I laughed as he swatted my hand away.

….

"Mrs. Miles, who were these 'supernaturalists' you talked to?" I asked because I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I think we know…" Dean and Sam said at the same time in annoyance.

* * *

We were about to walk into a diner when Dean and Sam stopped briefly to look at a white van.

"Son of a bitch."

"Who the hell are the Ghostfacers?" I turned to see the boys already walking away with pissed and annoyed looks on their faces. I just followed them and sat next to some random guy in a blue jacket like the boys told me to. Dean took up the seat next to the other guy in the navy jacket and Sam pulled up a chair to sit at the head of the table.

"All right, shut up and listen. This is how it's gonna go. You two clowns are gonna get into that mystery machine outside, and you're gonna leave town or I'm gonna put holes in your knees." Dean said in a threatening way.

"You don't scare us." The guy next to me said.

"Not at all." Said guy number 2. The kid next to me lifted up his shirt showing us the revolver had in his waistband.

"Am I supposed to be impressed with that treasure trail or the lady gun you got hiding in your, uh, pants there?" Dean said sarcastically. It was hard for me to keep in my laughter at that but I maintained my straight face.

"Uh...Both? Look, whether you like it or not, we are handling this situation."

"So… How are you going to handle this situation without your 'lady gun'?" I asked sarcastically and stealing Dean's choice of words.

"What are you…" This caused the guy next to me to lift his shirt up again and the look on his face changed to surprise when he saw that the gun was gone.

I then held up the gun in my right hand with the bullets in my left. He obviously didn't even feel me grab it before he had his shirt down all the way. I guess he didn't have the chamber completely locked either or he was hard of hearing because he didn't hear it open.

"That's my girl." Dean said with a smirk. "Guys, meet our weapons expert. Sarah, these are the douche bags we've run into a couple times and somehow have not shot yet. You remember the story of the house where the monster was throwing a tea party?"

"Oooh. Ed and Harry, right?" I asked faking excitement before putting the gun in my lap to hide it from the other people in the diner. "Let's get going boys. We've got real work to do."

The three of us stood up to leave. I left the gun on the seat of the booth but took the ammo with me. I was saving me some money but also keeping those idiots from shooting themselves.

* * *

"What the hell is a thinman?" I asked.

"Well, if you look closely in the pictures, there are figures in both and they look exactly the same."

"I think it's a ghost." Dean said rolling up the sleeves to his dress shirt.

"Okay, vengeful spirit then? If so then why did it go after Casey? I don't really think a high school girl has made enemies that would actually kill her and not just be all talk." I said crossing my arms. "None of this makes any sense. Also, why are we reading what those fake ghost hunters are posting anyway?"

"Wait…" Sam said. "There's a photo that got posted online not too long after Casey was killed. How could they be posted if the pictures were all on her phone and no one else had them?"

After a little more talk about the possibility about what could have killed this girl, the boys decided to go talk to the sheriff to see if they could get some more information while I stayed behind to do some research.

* * *

"You've got to be shitting me." I said lowly to where only the boys could hear me. They understood what I was referring to when they also saw the wannabe Ghost Busters. Sam went with the sheriff to see the security footage and I went with Dean to deal with Tweedle Dumb and Dumber.

"Hey!" Dean said getting their attention while slapping Harry's butt. "I thought I told you to beat it."

"Oh, well, what are you gonna do. You gonna out me, 'agent'?" Harry said.

"No, but I'm willing to take y'all out back and actually follow through on Dean's threat and shoot you in the knees. Hell, I'll do it right here." I said with a smirk.

"Trust me. I'm a kitten compared to Sarah." He said with a smirk of his own. I rolled my eyes at him before staring at the Ghostfacers with a straight face. "But seriously, what's the point of playing paparazzi at a crime scene? Who does that help but yourselves?"

"The bloggers, and the believers. People want and need proof that the Thinman is out there." Harry said.

"Wait… So a lot of people actually believe this nonsense you two put out on the internet?" I said disbelievingly.

"Oh yeah." Ed said with pride.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I said turning towards Dean.

"Tulpa?"

"That's not possible. A lot of people believe but they all can't agree on one thing. The lore changes all the time."

"So do you asshats actually know what Thinman is?"

"Duh. Thinman is half tree, half man." Ed said.

"Can I shoot them?" I said running my hand down my face and sighing.

"Not in public." Dean said, reminding me of Sam.

"Guys, come look at this." Sam said. We watched the camera footage and saw the victim locking up and then the Thinman or whatever it was killing him.

"How did he jump from the parking lot to the diner? The doors were locked."

"Everyone knows that Thinman can teleport." One of the two asshats said. I had to quit paying attention to them because shooting them was moving towards the top of my to-do list. Thank God they decided to leave.

* * *

"And now the security footage from the diner is online." I said groaning. "God, I hate technology."

"I'm with you on that." Dean said not looking up from the gun he was cleaning.

"That's only because you just learned how to poke on FaceBook." Sam said trying to contain his laughter but failing.

"Shut up." Dean said slightly annoyed. "But, you know what video would have gone viral, if we still had it? When we were kids and you were dressed up as Batman and you jumped off the shed because you thought you could fly."

"Only because you jumped first."

"I was nine and dressed up as Superman. Everyone knows Batman can't fly."

"Yeah, well, I broke my arm because I didn't know that."

"I know. Man, I drove you to the ER on my handlebars. Hm, good times."

"Yeah, they were."

"Alright kids. Let's get back to the task at hand." I said chuckling and smiling because of the smiles, even if they were small, that were gracing my boys' faces.

However, that plan was botched when Ed from the not so dynamic duo knocked on the door. He then told us about how he made up the Thinman because he didn't want the lose Harry and inevitably the GhostFacers. The boys talked to Ed about how keeping secrets were going to make Harry leave anyway and that is not the way to go, and seeing the conversation made me hope that the brothers took their own words to heart.

…..

In the end, Thinman was just two jackasses who wanted to turn a rumor into a real thing. Harry had pulled the trigger and shot the deputy to save Ed. However, the two decided to part ways because Harry could not forgive Ed for making up Thinman. The boys and I gave Harry a ride since he came in the GhostFacers van with Ed.

"Harry, you okay?" Dean asked looking in the rear view mirror.

"No. You roll with a guy for so many years and start to think he's always gonna be next to you. Like, when you're old and he'll be in the other rocking chair while you're sitting on the porch. And then something happens and you realize that other chair is now going to be empty. You know what I mean?"

I could see the look on the boys' faces once they realized that Harry's little speech may actually apply to each other. I hoped they settled whatever was going on between them so they could be brothers again and hopefully not end up with the fate that Harry was talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

**We're Getting the Band Back Together!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Alright guys, I'm heading out." I said setting my bag on the table in the library

"Since when does 'me time' involve hunting a monster?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Since hunting is a crap paying job and I can't afford a trip to some tropical island." I said returning the sarcasm and flashing him a smirk.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with?" Sam asked.

"Guys, this is a simple salt and burn. I've been doing this just as long as you have." I said ruffling Sam's hair. "I'll call y'all if I need anything or if I hear anything about the Metatron guy or Abbadon."

"Awesome." Dean said. "Let us know when you're on your way back."

"I will." I threw my backpack over my shoulder and started to walk towards the garage. "Don't burn the bunker down while I'm gone."

* * *

I ended up taking a few more jobs after completing the salt and burn that I originally went on. I hoped that maybe we would find some more information on Metatron and Abbadon if the boys and I split up to cover more ground.

Of course I went back to the bunker to repack, get some rest, meet up with the boys, and go on a few hunts with them too. The last hunt we went on together was a girl was kidnapped by a nest of vamps and was forced to lure their prey to the vamps. Luckily, Jodi was willing to take her in so the girl, Alex, could have a chance at a normal life.

I was back at the bunker with the boys when they got a call from Crowley. He said he had Abbadon under surveillance in Ohio but with his use of the Winchester Code, he basically gave away that she somehow had a hold over him.

"Do we have everything we need?" I asked as we were about to head out to get to Ohio.

"All we need is the blade." Dean said seriously.

"What blade?" I asked. I had noticed that he had been a little off lately and I had a feeling that this mysterious blade might be why. Dean was silent for a minute before he decided to answer me.

"I guess you'll see when we get there." He then got into the driver's seat of the Impala and I soon followed and got in my spot in the back. My question was soon answered when we had to retrieve something called the First Blade that Crowley had hidden in a mausoleum.

When we got to the hotel Crowley told us that he was at, Dean decided that we should split up and he sent me with Sam. That was weird because he always wanted me to go with him. I guess Sam picked up on that too because he soon sent me to follow Dean.

Once I made it to the Penthouse, I saw that Crowley was down for the count and Dean was pinned to the wall. I then looked and saw a woman with red hair and wearing a leather jacket and leather pants. That matched the description of Abbadon that the boys had given me.

Before she noticed me, I let off a few shots hoping to hit her. I knew this would not kill and would barely wound her but I was hoping for a distraction. She stopped the bullets in midair causing them to fall to the ground with a wave of her hand. With another wave, she threw me up against one of the walls that Dean was not currently occupying. While bouncing off the wall and hitting the floor, I heard a few bones cracking. That's fine, who needs ribs anyway?

"Damn it… Sarah." Dean said, struggling to get free. I then saw him look at some weird thing on the floor and saw it start to move towards him. Once it was in his hands, he was able to fight against Abbadon's hold but she was not willing to let him win. However, on his second try, he was able to completely break her hold and end it. But instead of stopping after she was dead, he kept stabbing her body.

"Dean, it's over." I said having a hard time standing up. Thankfully Sam was able to pull him from whatever was going on in his head.

* * *

A few days had passed and I was sitting in the library searching for possible sightings of Metatron. Sam soon walked in and placed a plate with a burger on it in front of me.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"You should be thanking me." Dean said with a smirk and Sam rolled his eyes. Dean set a beer in front of me and Sam because Sam wasn't able to grab them since he had both of our plates.

"Yeah. Because I can tell that you slaved over this for hours." I said sarcastically before taking a bite of the burger. I then closed the laptop and focused on my food for a bit. "So, while I have your somewhat undivided attention, do you want explain to me what happened the other day?"

"We killed a knight of hell. That's what happened." Dean said with a mouth full of burger.

"No. I meant the First Blade and how you were able to break her hold and the weird tattoo on your arm that you do a shit job of trying to hide."

"Sarah…" Sam starts trying to get me off the subject.

"No. I need to know what the hell is going on. I've kept my curiosity at bay for too long."

The boys then proceed to tell me about the Mark of Cain and the First Blade and about Dean and Crowley's bromance. They then get into a debate about what they should do about the blade and how they are going to get rid of the Mark. Once everyone, meaning the two boys, had calmed down, we all went our separate ways and went to bed.

At least we're never bored, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**We're Getting the Band Back Together!**

 **Chapter 4**

I was sitting on the tailgate of my truck in the garage of the bunker strumming on my guitar. It had been a week since the boys had told me about the Mark. I had heard Dean tell Sam to stop looking for a cure before I knew what was going on. However, now that I knew, finding a way to help was what my head was constantly telling me to do. I wanted to help but I also wanted to fulfill Dean's wishes.

 _*Closer~ The Chainsmokers_

"Really? Blink 182?" I heard Dean ask while I was in the middle of the second verse. I ignored him and just continued. He sat next to me on the tailgate and just waited patiently. After 10 years, I think he has finally figured out that he's got to let me stop on my own when I'm playing.

"So, what are you doing out here at 4 in the morning?" Dean asked with a concerned look in his eyes once I finished playing.

"I couldn't sleep. I knew you guys would hear me if I was in the kitchen or the library so I came out here." I said with a sigh. "How'd you find me?"

"I think it's almost like a sixth sense that I can find you when you're playing your guitar. Especially, when you're stressed or worried about something." He said with a smirk and nudging my shoulder with his. "So what's on your mind?"

"God… What isn't on my mind?" I said with a fake chuckle and sighing. "My boys, the mark, Metatron, Cas is basically MIA. I thought we would be somewhat done with shit hitting the fan once the apocalypse was stopped. But, it seems like we aren't meant to take breaks."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. I strummed on my guitar mindlessly. I was just playing random note and hoping it wasn't making anyone's ears bleed.

"Your boys?" Dean asked with a confused look. "Do you have kids that you haven't told us about?"

"What? No!" I said equally confused. "I was talking about you and Sammy. Y'all are my boys. You're family. Sam is like a brother to me. Same with Cas, where ever the hell he is…"

"What about me?" Dean asked faking offense.

"You're a special case." I said teasingly and bumping my shoulder against his.

"I still don't know how I should take that."

"Don't worry about it then. You, Sam, Cas… You guys are the only family I have left. Ever since I lost Bobby it's…." I said and finishing with a sigh. "Life just isn't the same and is actually a little harder. But with you three, I don't feel alone and I'm grateful for that."

Silence again washed over the two of us. I started to strum again but this time the notes formed into a very special song. At least to me, this will forever be known as our song. It's what brought us together.

 _*Carry On Wayward Son~ Kansas_

I purposely made it a slower version but Dean was able to keep up. He hummed the lyrics right where they should have been. After the first verse though, I stopped playing.

"Why'd you stop?" Dean asked with concern filling his eyes.

"Sing for me." I said with a small smile on my face.

"What? No."

"Please? I won't tell Sammy. I promise." I asked trying to imitate Sam's puppy dog eyes. "And not the singing where you purposely try to sound bad."

"Fine." He said.

I started playing the song again at the slower tempo. He did as I asked and sang for me. After the first verse, he bumped my shoulder with his telling me to join him on the chorus. It's amazing how one song can bring back so many memories and make you forget the troubles you're dealing with. Especially when the memories involve people that you love with all of your heart.

"So… It's 5:30 now. How about we leave Sam a note and we go get some food from the diner in town?" I asked sending Dean a genuine smile.

"Good idea." Dean said getting off my truck and heading back inside.

I couldn't believe what I saw, but I actually saw what I thought was also a genuine smile gracing Dean's lips. It made my smile grow wider. I knew that it had been a good while since a smile like this had been on my face. I couldn't imagine how long it had been for Dean.

* * *

"Can't sleep again?" Dean asked as he walked into the library.

"Something like that." I said looking at the stack of books next to me. "Midnight epiphany I guess."

"Oh yeah? What about?" He asked sitting in front of me with a serious look on his face.

"Just some… Stuff…" I said with a sigh and rubbing my forehead. "What's up with you and your sleep pattern recently? It's almost been as weird as mine recently."

"I got my four hours I guess." He said with a shrug. "I got so used to running on low amounts of sleep and I guess the habit is hard to break."

"Dean… You could sleep for like 3 days straight if we let you." I said with a chuckle.

"You calling me a liar?" Dean asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I ain't callin' you a truther." I said trying to stay serious.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it." I said before closing my book. "I'm going to go and see if I can sleep now. Reading lore at 3 in the morning can make a girl tired."

I walked around the table and pat his shoulder as I passed by him. I felt his eyes on me as I walked out of the room. I felt bad for not telling him what I was doing but he already had Sam breathing down his neck.

I knew he wouldn't want me to look for a cure so I decided to do it on my own and to where Dean wouldn't know what I was actually doing. Dean wasn't Dean… There was no better way for me to explain that but I was sure that it all had to do with the Mark. I was going to find a way to get that thing off of him.

* * *

"Alright, you two play nice. I'm going out for a bit." I said to the boys.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked not looking up from his lore book.

"Out."

"Are you sure you want to do that? You've barely gotten any sleep in the last week." He said looking in my direction.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, kettle." I said rolling my eyes. "I'll be okay. I need to grab some things from the store and I'll probably grab a few."

"But…"

"Nu-uh. Don't start with me, Dad." I said jokingly. "You worry about yourself. I'll be fine. Unless you want to go buy lady products for me?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be out of Dad mode when you get back." Sam said laughing as Dean was cringing at my teasing and mentioning of lady things.

"I sure hope so." I said also laughing. "I'll be back later."

On the way out I ruffled Sammy's hair and pat Dean's shoulder. It was time for me to blow off some steam.

 **I'm so sorry that I have not updated this story in so long. It feels like a hurricane has come through and destroyed some things in my life and I have had to invest my time into other things than writing. I have my story planned out, it's just a matter of getting everything turned from notes into sentence. I will finish this story, it may just take me a little longer than I initially intended. I hope you will stick with me!**

 **Thank you all for reading! :]**


End file.
